thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rtv9500/MyChallenge XXXI: Going For Gold
Format Credit: Embuscade Description In the middle, the treasure was there for the taking... 26 of the greediest Challenge hopefuls we've ever had — seasoned MTV veterans and fresh faces alike — fly out to the scenic - and notoriously secretive - land of Switzerland to compete in this season of The Challenge. Some of these vets have come back to settle old scores from Game Changers, while others are just getting their feet wet for the first time. But regardless of why they're here, the playing field is even and these competitors will have to give it all they have to finally make it into the coveted Winners Circle. Can they rise to the occasion and win their share of the $1,000,000 grand prize? Or will their road to the crown be cruelly cut short? Format Challenges will be played in teams, trios, pairs, and individually - but players won’t know until they arrive at that day’s game. Winners of challenges will split $15,000 into an individual bank account, and most times immunity from elimination. The last place finishers of each Challenge are automatically put at risk of elimination. The winners must then nominate two more men and women to join the last placers to participate in the lottery. At the lottery, two players will be selected at random to compete against each other. The final selections will then compete in the Bunker. Those who survive the Bunker earns whatever was in their opponent’s bank account as well as the opportunity to enter the Vault, where a panoply of potential advantages and temptations awaits. In the case of 2-team challenges, the winning team will participate in a secret ballot to determine the last two spots in the Lottery. The two men and women with the highest number of votes will be sent in. Any of the temptations found in the Vault can be activated up until a certain point, which may or may not have an impact on the game going forward, so these competitors should be warned. For the Final Challenge, the top 4 guys and top 4 girls fly out to Hong Kong for a grueling 3-day test of endurance, strength, and brain power. At the end of each day, the worst performer of each gender is eliminated. On the final day, it becomes a brutal race up the 118 floors of the International Commerce Centre. The first person of each gender to meet TJ at the rooftop pool of the Hong Kong Ritz-Carlton will win the grand prize and the prestgious title of Challenge Champion. Final payments are as follows: Fourth place: $0 + amount in bank account. Third place: $50,000 + amount in bank account. Second place: $150,000 + amount in bank account. First place: $300,000 + amount in bank account. Location: Zurich, Switzerland -> Hong Kong, China Cast | |} Game summary Elimination chart a Tyler used his Insurance Policy advantage to pull himself from the lottery after being voted in in Episode 4, ensuring his safety in exchange for half of his bank balance. Therefore, Cohutta and Rogan were sent into the Bunker by default due to being the only two players left in the lottery. b Due to winning the Mutual Bond advantage, Theresa was immune from being sent in to either the lottery or the Bunker this week. c Due to winning the Mutual Bond advantage, Cohutta was immune from being sent in to either the lottery or the Bunker this week. d Due to winning the Reposession advantage, Wes and Coral won the power to steal a vote from a Gold Team member of their gender during the deliberations on who to send to the lottery. They chose to steal the votes of Tyler and Vicky, respectively. f Amanda chose to use her Hedge advantage, sending all the female competitors eligible to be voted into the lottery in the lottery. Episode progress Bank progress e Since Nelson won the Tightrope Alley mission, he was able to redeem the Certificate of Deposit gifted to him by Kwasi, which added an extra $5,000 to his bank account. |} g Since Bayleigh won the Ultrabiathalon mission, she was able to redeem the Certificate of Deposit gifted to her by Vicky, which added an extra $20,000 to her bank account. The Vault *After every elimination up until the Final 7, the winners will head to this place, where they will open a safety deposit box marked with a number (for example, if you won the first elimination, you open the first safety deposit box). Inside could be any number of advantages for the taking. All you have to do is risk everything. Types of challenges Pair challenges *Episodes: 1,8,9,12 | | | | |} Team challenges *Episodes: 3,5,6,7 | | | |} Individual challenges *Episodes: 4,10,13 **'Episode 4': Rough Waters **'Episode 10': Blind Leap **'Episode 13': Puzzled Out/The Final Ascent Category:Blog posts